starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Slave I
thumb|299px|Slave I rett før takeoff i Cloud City. ''''Sl'ave I's karakterisktiske form er lett å kjenne igjen, og skipet ble brukt av både far og sønn Fett, og begge var de blant tidenes beste dusørjegere. Selv om skipet er av en litt eldre modell, har diverse modifikasjoner gjort det til en av galaksens mest fryktede skip. På fartøyet sitter det både laserkanoner, prosjektilutskytere, ionekanoner og annet, samt et avansert og sofistikert anti-oppdagelsessystem, som gjorde at de fleste av Boba og Jangos ofre aldri oppdaget dem før det var for sent. Historie Slave I var et KSE ''Firespray patruljeskip som ble levert til fengselsplaneten Oovo IV sammen med noen andre prototyper for testing som patruljeskip. Jango Fett oppdaget skipet ettet at has tidligere skip Jaster's Legacy ble ødelagt under et oppdrag til Oovo IV. Fett ødela resten av prototypene og rømte i skipet. Fett brukte skipet i flere år helt til han døde på Geonosis. Skipet ble overtatt av hans klonesønn Boba Fett. Boba brukte skipet sammen med dusørjegerne Aurra Sing og Bossk for å føre sin personlige hevn over Jangos morder, Mace Windu. Hevntoktet ende i at skipet ble satt ut av spill av Anakin Skywalkers padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Skipet, med Aurra Sing krasjet på planeten Florrum. Piratlederen Hondo Ohnaka oppdaget skipets unikitet og reparerte det og malte det grønt. Boba klarte å ta skipet sitt tilbake. Boba Fett brukte Slave I i 20 år til. Han og skipet skapte seg et myteomspunnende rykte, hvorav skipet ble like fryktet som jegeren. Når Darth Vader tilkalte dusørjegere for å fange Han Solo og Tusenårsfalken sporte Fett Solo til Bespin og Cloud City. Gjennom en felle satt av Vader som tvang Lando Calrissian, byens baron, til å lure sin venn Solo klarte han å fange Solo og fryse han ned i karbonitt. Fett tok bytte sitt til Slave I for transport til Jabba Desilijic Tiure på Tatooine som også betalte dusør for Solo. Calrissian ombestemte seg og hjalp venne til Solo til landingsplatformen, bare for å se at Slave I, Fett og Solo forsvinne. Ide Fett ankom Tatooine, ble han tatt i bakhold av IG-88C og D i hver sin IG-2000. Fett klarte å bekjempe begge snikmorderdroidene, men Slave I ble skadet og måtte lande for reperasjon. Boba leverte Solo til Jabba the Hutt, bare for at Solos venner forsøkte å redde Solo. Redningsaksjonen endte i at Boba Fett havnet i magen på en Sarlacc. Boba klarte å unslippe Sarlaccen ved hjelp av hans mandalorianske rustning. Slave I ble oppdaget av opprørerske partuljer og tatt til en hemmelig havn. Boba skaffet seg en erstatning for noen år, Slave II, men tok Slave I tilbake fra Alliansen for å fortsette karrieren. Skipet måtte erstattes ende en gang, senere av Slave III og Slave IV, men Fett reparerte skipet nok en gang. Han kjempet mot invasjonen av Yuuzhan Vong, ironisk nok på samme side som Han Solo, og senere. Kjennetegn Slave I brukte en unik "oppreist" flyvestil, som ga piloten utmerket utsikt og silhuett. Slave I gikk gjennom dusinvis av modifikasjoner hos begge Fettene, og hadde til tider blasterkanoner, laserkanoner, missiler, devasterende seismiske ladninger, usynlighetsgenerator og mange andre ukjente våpen. Slave I brukte to stabiliseringsarmer ved landing, som kunne settes vertikalt når skipet var i flyvemodus for økt manøvrering. Bak Scenen﻿ Slave I var designet etter en radardisk. Man oppdaget etterpå at skipet lignet et gatelys. Slave I fungerte mye på samme måte som Han Solos Tusenårsfalken. Slave I jaktet Tusenårsfalken som Fett jaktet Solo. Slave I flyr i loddrett posisjon, men Tusenårsfalken flyr i vannrett posisjon. Kategori:Fartøyer